


Just the seven of us against the world

by RenminIsUnderrated



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crime, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, renmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenminIsUnderrated/pseuds/RenminIsUnderrated
Summary: Renjun is numb to everything.Jaemin wants to be.Jeno is overwhelmed by guilt.Mark is in debt.Haechan is carefree.Chenle and Jisung were just curious.The seven meet accidentally, some call it fate, Renjun calls it a pain in the ass. They stick together just because of safety in numbers. Renjun and Jaemin create a bond unlike any other.OrThe dreamies band together after getting in some deep trouble.





	1. 1 - Huang Renjun

Numb.

That’s all I feel...

Nothing.

That’s what matters...

No one.

That’s who I care for...

The sounds of cars, trucks and lorries creates white noise in my ears, blending into one and the same as I drag my feet across the pavement of a bridge. I feel a breeze pass me sending shivers down my neck and I bury hands deeper into my jacket pockets. I look up at the clear evening sky a mixture of pinks, oranges, reds and blues paint the sky as the sun starts to set. Most would class it as a beautiful night but I frankly don’t care it’s just the sky so why should I? I look back down at the grey concrete and fasten my pace wanting to arrive at my destination as quick as possible.

Soon enough I arrive at a metal door knocking on it thrice. The slit on the door slides open and I am met with a pair of rough and intimidating eyes “Password” He demands in a deep, gruff voice. “Dunk shot” I say looking left and right making sure that nobody is around, the man does the same before he opens the door and I quickly step inside nodding once to the man. As the obnoxiously loud music fills my ears, drugs and alcohol consume my other senses and I take off my jacket throwing it over my shoulder as this place is hot. I make my way to the bar seating myself upon a stool, the bartender comes up to me and I order a drink, I hand them the money and they set off to pour the drink. After a minute they come back with a whiskey and I take it muttering a thanks, I take a quick swig feeling the liquid burn my throat as I swallow. I drink the whiskey as quickly as I can desperate to feel the effects of it take over my brain and after three glasses I am definitely intoxicated. I walk over to the cockfighting ring at the side of the room placing my bet on the tall black feathered beast despite the orange and brown one being the favourite. I manage to get to the front of the crowd just as the fight begins, howls of joy, despair and excitement erupt as the black cockerel takes the lead quickly winning the fight as I back away to collect my money. I wait at the bar for another thirty minutes for my client, some call me a whore but whatever, a man’s got to do what he’s got to do whether be a prostitute or kill a man it doesn’t matter anyway nothing does. I hear a blood curdling scream from behind me and I turn to see a woman trying to run away from someone. “Shit” I swear under my breath the police are here and if your caught here you ain’t walking free every illegal substance under the sun is here. I stand up from the stool and start to rush to the nearest exit when I feel someone grab my arm in a tight hold. I turn my head to see a cop, I quickly grab a beer bottle near by smashing it on the bar and ramming it hard into the cop’s neck. He falls to the ground and I make my escape through the back fire exit. The sounds of people’s screams and gunshots get slightly quieter as I run a medium distance into an abandoned house locking the door turning around to see seven other disheveled boys. Panting I open my mouth to say something breaking the silence.

 

“Who tHE FU-?!”


	2. 2 - Na Jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this even shorter than the first chapter sorry but these chapters will be short as they’re kind of just like prologues for each character anyway enjoy!

“Disgusting!”

“Fag!”

“Die!”

I feel another punch to my gut as I slide down the cold, brick alley wall.  
Here I am, once again, being beat up for people thinking that I’m something I’m not. Somehow, I manage to get up and push one away and run out of the alley, they chase after me, their footsteps echoing between the buildings on either side. I manage to stagger out and catch a cab just before they catch me I sit down exhausted, mumbling my address to the driver and he starts to drive. I turn on the light in my house hoping that my family aren’t awake otherwise I would receive two beatings in one night. I stumble up to my room opening the door and stepping inside, after closing the door as quietly as possible I collapse onto my bed instantly falling asleep.

I wake up, my body aching and screaming at me in pain. I prop myself up to sit taking a moment to recollect myself. Thankfully it’s a Saturday so I can stay in my room all day, I creep downstairs to get a paracetamol and make myself some breakfast. As the water from my cup was being drained into my mouth I hear footsteps from beside me, I glance behind me to see my sister. “Oi! Na Jaemin.” “Yeah?” I answer still not turning around and buttering my toast. “You woke me up last night coming in” I can hear her coming closer “oh sorry” I say still not looking “Sorry what?” She says putting her hand on my shoulder digging her nails in. “Sorry ma’am” my whole family has this belief that they’re better than me, so they demand to be called Sir and Ma’am. “Good” she says removing her hand and she walks back upstairs to her room. I sigh putting the away the butter and I make my way up the stairs hoping that I can go unbothered for the rest of the day. Late night falls and I decide to go out for a walk even though my body still aches, a bit of late night air never hurt anyone.

“Ugh” I groan holding my head after receiving a strong right hook that I almost ducked out of the way of but ended up getting hit on the temple instead. My vision starts to blur slightly and my movements become sluggish “please stop” I beg pathetically “no this time we’re gonna make sure you never get up again” he says taking out a pocket knife, my eyes widen in fear and shock, suddenly adrenaline starts coursing through my veins as I dodge his stabs at me. Although due to my lack of proper consciousness he lands a long cut across my arm and I hiss in pain clutching the cut with my left hand. “Ha!” As he laughs triumphantly I take the opportunity to somehow slip past him as reaches out a hand to grab me. I run as fast as I can but because of my injuries it’s not quite fast enough and they start to catch up so I throw down some rubbish bins and one of them trips, the other two slow down to run around the obstacle. I turn a sharp right down an alley and hop the fence despite my decreasing strength. “Where is he?!” I hear one shout “split up! I’ll take the alley” I start to panic and I see a door to an abandoned house slightly ajar so with haste I run inside and lock the door behind I turn to see seven other boys looking just as worn out as me.


	3. 3 - Lee Jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages but I did this instead of studying for exams. Yay procastination! The perfect motivator. Anyway, enjoy!

No pulse.

I take my hand away from the middle aged man’s neck, taking of my blood soaked gloves. I sit there hugging my knees for a few moments just staring at the body.

It’s pitiful really, I’m a hitman who hates killing people. My heart fills with guilt after every kill to the point where it swells and overflows. I apologise and bow deeply to the body before picking up my tools and leaving, I send a message to my hq to tell them the job is done. They say to return with haste so I nod at the men with me, whom I leave behind to clean up. I walk outside I feel the gravel of his driveway moving beneath my feet as I make my way to my motorbike. I swing my leg over the bike and start it up, the engine revving as I accelerate.

I push open the dark wooden door stepping into the CEO’s office. “Mission Report” he commands sternly, I look up making eye contact “It was successful. I retrieved all required intel. He has been disposed of.” I answer back robotically. “Good, dismissed.” I hand him the audio of the interrogation and walk out into the pristine white corridor. I click the button to the elevator, after the body print scan I enter the metal box pressing the button for the floor below. I look up when I here the ding and step out walking about 20 paces until I reach my office. I go inside locking the door behind me, I sit down at my dark oak desk and prop my elbows onto the table. My head falls into my hands and with a shudder I sigh. I feel a familiar cold and wet substance hit my hands, I stay in that position sobbing for about half an hour before I decide to go home, I swing my leg over my bike and go home, trying to escape the reality of my job.

Beep

Beep

Beep

I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ear. Ugh it’s a Saturday yet I still have work due to the fact that I swapped my day off to Tuesday this week because I’m an idiot while drunk. 

Beep

Beep

Beep!

“Shut up!” I shout as I throw my alarm clock at wall. Great now I have to get a new one. I climb out of bed and make my way to my bathroom to get ready. I put on my black ripped jeans, black tank top and black leather jacket, since black is the dress code. I ride to work and go to my boss’ office. “Ah Lee, just who I wanted to see” He says taking off his reading glasses and looking up at me, “I have another job for you, you see our abilities have been hired by the CEO of Kim industries, Kim Doyoung.” He chucks a file at me and I open it to see a man “that is your target, Qian Kun. He stole classified company secrets and is planning to sell them on the dark side of the web. Your mission is to locate him and the USB that contains the information, take back the USB and dispose of Mr. Qian” I nod “is that all?” “It must me done by midnight, dismissed” I walk out and make my way to my office. Damn it why must I have to kill two days in a row, I can’t do this anymore but I have to so I carry on. 

I sit down at my desk and look through the file. Born January 1st 1996 in Fujian, China , height 178cm, blood type B, lives in an apartment complex in flat number 18, No living family “you and me both Qian Kun” I mutter softly to myself. I enter his picture into a facial recognition search through all security cameras in the city. I get a result for a few minutes ago at a shopping centre, not exactly subtle but ok. I put on my mask, glasses and ear piece so I can here my orders and grab the keys to my bike and set off. I search the shops to find him looking at a computer in a technology shop. I leave the shop sitting on a bench looking at my phone which is currently giving me a live feed of the shops security cameras. Qian Kun pays for the computer and exits the shop, I follow after him leaving about ten feet between us, fortunately the street is crowded enough for me to be unnoticed but not crowded enough to lose him. He enters an apartment complex I take a seat on the bench opposite waiting ten minutes before I take the fire escape stairs up to his apartment I glance in through the window and see no one so I quietly climb inside. So a man who just stole private information from a big company just leaves his windows open? Something isn’t right... I hear the window slam and lock behind me. I turn around to see Kun looking at me with a gun by his side, clutching it with his right hand. “Well hello there” I hear him say “I knew they would send someone after me” he walks to his sofa. “Well it is kind of obvious” I answer back eyeing his every move, he chuckles “Yup” he looks to me “So this is how it’s gonna go” I start to speak “you’re gonna give me the memory stick and I’m gonna leave no fuss and no trouble okay?” I say as I walk towards him “nah, I think you and I both know only one of us is going to survive this and spoiler; it’s gonna be me” his voice turns deadly serious as he points his gun at me which I kick out of his hand. He gets up and tackles me grabbing a knife from his belt, he slashes at me but due to my dodges he only manages to land a scratch on my cheek. I push him off of me and throw a punch which he dodges, we go on for a while sometimes managing to land an injury but I manage to trip him up and he falls to floor and I pin him down. “Where is the memory stick?!” I say as I punch him. “I’m not telling” he responds with a smirk “Do all you want I’ll never tell you, I have nothing left to lose” he cackles but is quickly silenced by a knock on the door. “Kun, I have something for you can I come in?” I hear a woman say from the other side of the door. I look down at Kun to see his eyes soften and a faint smile appear on his face as if he has completely forgotten the situation he’s in. “Kunnie! Come on don’t leave me waiting” She says in a cute whine and Kun’s smile grows. I start to feel guilty, I get up and start walking to the door after securing Kun to the floor as I get near the door I hear Kun whisper to me “No! Please don’t hurt her” I turn back and see fear in his eyes, I can’t do this. I walk back over to Kun and release him and I silently unlock the window and leave. My company are not gonna let me live for that but I don’t want to kill anyone anymore. “Lee?! What are you doing?! Finish the job! You know what’ll happen if you don’t!” I take my ear piece and smash it on the floor a dry chuckle leaves my lips. I walk back to where my bike was and swing my leg over and go home. I walk in and quickly grab a rucksack and fill it with as much as I can as I know that I only have about ten minutes before someone comes to kill me. I laugh bitterly “so this is what it feels like” and I hear my door bust open so I put on my mask, hat and glasses and bolt for the window using a pipe to climb down the side of the building. I swing my leg over my motorbike and this time I’m actually escaping my job. I accelerate as fast as I can weaving in between traffic, the company’s men doing the same, I turn down a path in the woods hoping to lose them just as I think I have a bullet pierces through my bikes tire and I topple but quickly recover and run ignoring my aching body from hitting the ground. I run through passageways only just wide enough for me forcing the men to go on foot and I quickly take a sharp right into an abandoned building locking the door behind me and turning around to see seven roughed up guys.


	4. 4 - Lee Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ know I should probably pace myself when updating instead of updating twice within the span of two days and then waiting like two months before updating again but meh! Enjoy!

Well shit.

This is not good.

“Please just lend me the money!” I beg on my knees.

“You don’t realise what they’ll do to me if I don’t pay them the money” I feel disgusting at how I’m grovelling at the feet of my brother, Johnny. “I’m sorry, Mark, but I can’t lend you anymore money, you never pay me back even though you say you will and honestly I’m just not in a position where I can support you anymore.”

I sigh receding back into myself “I’m as good as dead now” I mutter to myself and I walk out the door. I breathe in the fumes of the cars as they rush past and exhale loudly. Look at where just two years of gambling has got me, why can’t I just stop? I’m crap at it anyway and I know I’m wasting my money but I can’t seem to help myself. I wasn’t always like this I was a good kid; I had straight A’s throughout school and perfect attendance until my first year of college when I got caught up with the wrong crowd. They made me go out and drink and then once I got drunk we would gamble and that’s where my problem started. I tried leaving the group but then they just hung my debt to them over my head. That’s when my older brother Johnny helped me out he paid off the debt with me, we had hoped that after that my gambling would stop - it didn’t. I then found myself gambling in sketchier places than before and with sketchier people than before. 

So I did what any desperate eighteen year old would do, I borrowed money off of loan sharks who have grown impatient and I have to pay them back by midnight either with money or my life, the first option sounding preferable in my opinion. Just five hours left before my imminent death... what shall I do..? I arrive at my apartment and collapse on the couch.

What to do...

What to do...

What... 

To...

Do...

You know what?! If I’m gonna die then I’m gonna die after having a fun night. I get up and get changed into a blood red shirt leaving the top three buttons unbuttoned and French tucking it into some black jeans with a belt and some black trainers. I style my black hair and grab the last of my money I only have £100 to my name but meh... that ain’t gonna mean much in four and a half hours. I decide to walk to the nearest club which is only ten minutes away... wow for the first time ever I’m actually thankful that I live in a trashy area. I arrive and wait twenty minutes to enter, busier than usual tonight but that just means more people to pick from to have a good time with. As soon as I enter, I make a b-line to the bar. I order some shots and down them as fast I can waiting for the liquid to intoxicate my mind and body. I become hot and start to fan myself with my shirt when I feel a hand glide across my shoulder, behind my neck and down my arm. I turn to my left to see a gorgeous guy with slightly curly dark brown hair and exquisitely eye-lined eyes, “Hey” he says taking the seat next to me “Hi” I reply back just taking in his ethereal appearance “I’m Lee Donghyuck but everyone calls me Haechan” He smiles seductively “Mark. Lee Mark and I’ll call you Donghyuck since I’m not everyone” I say leaning forward. “So what brings you here Mark?” He says leaning in putting his hand on mine. I decide to be blunt, “Well last day to live so I thought I’d have some fun” I smirk, take his hand and tug him closer to the point where I can feel his breath on my lips, “You?”. “Same here, do you want to have fun with me, Mark?” He says edging impossibly close. “Hell yeah” I say in a low tone and suddenly he gets up lightly pulling me by the hand towards the dance floor and I end up standing ten centimetres away from him and he winks, “Then let’s dance”, and so we do. 

We dance and kiss for hours on end, it feels like it’s only us there, and that’s when we hear it. “Lee Mark!” “Lee Haechan!” I look and see the loan sharks there and then look back at Donghyuck who shrugs, smiles, grabs my hand and runs. We run through the streets with the loan sharks and a group of other people on our tail. In a dark alley I see a smaller passageway and drag Donghyuck down it. I can hear the people shouting at each other, asking one another where we went, “Down here!” I here one call and the footsteps hurry closer. We see an abandoned building and look at each other and nod before running full speed ahead in through the door. Panting, we look up and see six other disheveled dudes.


End file.
